Say it with Sunflowers
by Corinne Nohrule
Summary: Spin off to Tales of Hero-Sitting. Fox, while contemplating to himself one day, is suddenly told that he is needed to watch over Lucas. Taking the task in stride, he soon develops a bond with the blonde psychic, in a way it can be described as special...
1. What He Was Told

**Hello, Corinne here! So this new story is a spin-off/sequel of sorts of Tales of Hero-Sitting. This time, the characters in focus are Fox and Lucas, taking place during the Ultimate Era. I wonder how this will turn out?**

 **This is made in request of UltraButterfly. Enjoy.**

* * *

Needless to say, Fox wasn't bothered because of Wolf.

Not at all.

In fact, it didn't bother him that Wolf, his most worthy opponent, became friends with a kid known as Toon Link. It didn't bother him that the Hylian wasn't caring in the slightest about Wolf's moral alignment. Even moreso, Fox wasn't bothered that Toon Link seemingly adored Wolf as if he wasn't even a threatening villain.

Okay, maybe that last part did bother him, but it's pretty clear cut that he was perturbed by Wolf being able to win the platonic affections of Toon Link. Granted, the vulpine had nothing against Toon Link, as a matter of fact, he was really friendly with the child. However, he did not understand what Toonie saw in Wolf. The lupine known as Wolf O'Donnell was Fox's rival in aerial and hand to hand combat, and the most affable he had seen him was whenever he complimented him with a "You're good, but I'm better." or something along those lines.

Then for Toon Link, who was practically Wolf's opposite in terms of his idealistic attitude and relentless heroism, to befriend Wolf was really unexpected. Even more unexpected was that the lupine _reciprocated_ the friendship. They're so amicable with each other, the two were even on a first name basis.

Fox thought that he must have gone insane, because he couldn't handle the fact that his rival was capable of being amicable towards _anyone_ , let alone a hero.

So here he was, in the Event Plaza of Smashville, currently contemplating about it on a bench. Fox reclined on the bench, letting out a huge sigh. He didn't have anything else to do, and with the preparations for the Ultimate tournament on the way, there was plenty to go on in terms of thought.

Then, he heard a giggle, almost childlike, heading his way. Leaning his head upright, lo, and behold, he saw Toon Link and Wolf walking down the pathway coming down to his direction.

Speak of the devil.

As the two came closer into view, the vulpine looked to the side, clearly pretending not to notice their presence. It failed, of course, as he heard Toon Link greet him from just a few steps away.

"Hello, Mr. McCloud!" Toon Link greeted with a wave. Beside him, Wolf just scoffed. Same old Wolf.

Collecting himself, Fox greeted back with a smile, but focused only on the child of course. "Hey there, Toon. What brings you here?"

"Rosalina told me to go and find you." Toonie replied straightforwardly. "She said she needs you to do something important."

"...Me?" Fox asked, pointing at himself.

"Of course, you." Toon Link giggled slightly at his response. Then his face turned slightly serious. "Well, she told me that she needed someone to watch over Lucas, as all the others are busy at the moment, including her."

That's what he was needed for? Not a life threatening mission for this week? Fox wasn't sure how to react. "Uhm, why can't Wolf watch over him? He doesn't seem too busy."

"Not interested." Wolf interjected bluntly. "Also, I'm taking Toonie here to the amusement park. End of story."

Well, that answered some things. But the vulpine was more confounded by the idea that a tough guy like Wolf was taking Toonie to a place filled with _colorful rides and booths_.

"Okay, Wolf and I will be off to the amusement park." Toon Link said, as he began to walk forward. "Oh, and Lucas is currently in the apartment place." Toonie then waved goodbye. "See you later, Mr. McCloud!"

"Yeah," Fox responded, waving goodbye only to the Hylian. "See you later."

Wolf merely rolled his eyes at the vulpine, and followed Toon Link close behind, leaving Fox alone at the bench once again.

"Well, I guess I better go then." Fox said to one in particular, beginning to make his way to the Apartment Complex of Smashville. As much as he didn't interact with Lucas that often, maybe this task of babysitting the young blonde psychic would give him the opportunity to know him better.

Fox made a mental note to himself to thank Rosalina later.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 complete! Well, this will probably be the last time we see Toon Link and Wolf be major characters in this story for now, as the focus will finally shift on our stars, Fox and Lucas.**

 **I'm not sure what kind of stuff Fox and Lucas will do for this story, but seeing a Star Fox character pair up with a kid character for the sake of friendship is something cool to work with.**

 **Feel free to give feedback...or not, your choice, but I do appreciate feedback.**


	2. Where They Will Go

**Welcome to Chapter 2! *fanfare* After thinking about it for a while, here is the plot line for this baby right here. I hope did a good job writing this...**

 **Now let's dive into this chapter, and enjoy ourselves while we're at it.**

* * *

Upon reaching the Apartment Complex, the first thing Fox asked himself was " _Which floor was Lucas in?"_

Granted, there were plenty of members of the Smash Brotherhood who chose to reside in this expansive building, but there were exceptions such as the many incarnations of Link and the Dreamlanders, who stayed in houses instead. Lucas wasn't one of those exceptions, of course, which gave Fox a minor challenge to search for the blonde.

Entering the building, Fox took just a quick view at his surroundings, noting the interior, which was just a simple arrangement of the lobby counter, and a tall stack of mailboxes pinned to the wall. Otherwise, there was a vending machine that was close to the doorway. For a moment, the vulpine considered getting a snack, but decided against it.

Taking a few steps forward, he heard a distinct sound. Almost like...someone was chewing on something. Thanks to his acute hearing, Fox figured someone was having a meal, so he went to check out the source. After taking a few steps forward and taking a turn to the left, Fox soon reached the hallway, where he found both the source and person he was looking for.

There, eating a very delicious looking Skip sandwich, was Lucas. He was occupied with eating the meal, and seemed to be enjoying it too, judging by the pudgy cheeks formed as he chewed into the sandwich. Fox let out a little chuckle looking at this scene. Said chuckle made the boy stop whatever he was doing, and Lucas saw that Fox McCloud was standing in front of him at present. Lucas let out a nervous smile.

"Ah! H-Hello, Mr. McCloud..." Lucas began meekly. The boy was still shy in spite of his immense psychic powers, Fox noted to himself.

Not wanting to pressure him, the vulpine greeted him gently in return. "Hello, Lucas."

Lucas calmed down a bit, and his smile turned more relaxed. "You'll be watching over me today, right? I heard Miss Rosalina say that a while ago."

Fox nodded. "Yes, I'll be in charge of taking care of you today, and I probably won't have to worry about your behavior." He smiled as he ruffled the child's hair, eliciting a slight giggle from Lucas. It was a nice thing to hear.

"Okay," Fox began, taking his hand off of Lucas' hair. "What do you want to do for today?"

Lucas deliberated on that question. Then his response came just as quickly.

"I want to go to Smashville Mall."

"Smashville Mall?" Fox inquired. "What for?"

"I don't know." Lucas replied honestly. "It just felt right."

Fox suddenly had an idea. "We can go to the arcades there in Smashville Mall."

Lucas' face lit up. "Yeah, and maybe we can buy some things!" His voice had a tone of excitement. "It's not everyday we get the chance to go to the mall."

The vulpine agreed. "You said it, Lucas."

Fox soon made his way to the doorway, Lucas not too far behind. They soon exited the apartment complex, and were soon met with the brilliant sunlight of the early afternoon. It was indeed a perfect day to go to the mall.

"So, how will we get there, Mr. McCloud?" asked Lucas, looking beyond the row of houses and buildings, barely making out the silhouette of the Smashville Mall.

"Gee...I don't know." Fox replied, unsure. While he was adept in piloting an arwing and driving a landmaster, the one thing he didn't drive at all was a private vehicle. This was something Fox was admittedly embarrassed about, and cars being in common in Smashville didn't help. Pushing that out of the way, he turned to the blonde in the hopes of an idea.

"How about you, Lucas? Do you know how we'll get there?" Fox asked.

Luckily, Lucas was recently taught PSI Teleport by his fellow psychic, Ness, and this gave Lucas an idea.

"Mr. McCloud, I've only learned PSI Teleport just a few days ago...maybe I could use it now to get us there." Lucas suggested.

Fox's face lit up in glee. "Great! Let's get to it."

Lucas first grabbed Fox's wrist, and then he began to focus his mental powers. After a few seconds of much concentration, a portal suddenly appeared in front of them. Using PSI Teleport, Lucas suddenly rushed quickly inside, Fox still being held by the wrist. Following their entrance inside the void, the portal suddenly disappeared.

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter 2! I hope it's enough to satisfy the reader in you guys. I promise the next chapter will be very interesting...I think.**

 **So Fox and Lucas both teleported. Will they end up in Smashville Mall? Or somewhere else? I'm not sure, but I'm the one writing this story, so...huh.**

 **Feel free to give feedback, or not, your choice. However, I do appreciate it if feedback is given.**


	3. What They Aim For

**Well, this is Chapter 3, something that I worked hell and back for. The story of Fox and Lucas continues from where they left off, which was the fact that they used PSI Teleport in the previous chapter. Where did they end up in? Smashville Mall? Let's see.**

 **I hope you readers enjoy this text known as Chapter 3.**

* * *

Because of the fact that Lucas only learned PSI Teleport recently, there was bound to be some wrong stopovers.

While it could be explained in detail, long story short, Fox and Lucas stumbled upon certain locations by accident, ranging from dangerous infernos in Norfair, to fast track race cars in Mute City. However, being the determined little psychic, Lucas finally got himself and his companion to Smashville Mall.

As the portal opened, both Fox and Lucas got out, exhausted, nearly sweating, but very much alive. The void closed behind them shortly after. The two looked at each other, and laughed a bit from the thrill ride.

"I really should practice that psychic ability more." Lucas said, as he took some deep breaths trying to recover his lost energy.

"Agreed." Fox commented. Wiping some of the sweat off of his head, he turned to look at the building of Smashville Mall. It was extremely large, the land area almost the size of an amusement park. The outside walls were painted pale white, and the building facade looked sleek and modern.

"Here we are." Fox declared. "Smashville Mall."

"'Where all is given.'" Lucas added, reciting the Mall slogan.

"Now how'd you learn that, Lucas?" asked Fox playfully, giving a slight grin.

"Oh, I just read it in the brochure I had right here." the blonde boy replied, pulling out said brochure.

"Huh." Fox blurted out loud. He didn't have to question where Lucas got it though, since right now all that mattered was exploring the mall itself. The vulpine made a start to walk up to the main entrances to the mall, but not before grasping Lucas' hand, and holding it gently in his grip. Lucas' lips turned upward in a tiny smile as he let himself be lead inside the building.

 _Inside the Mall..._

When the people of Smashville said their mall was expansive, they really meant it.

The space was wider inside than what the outside had displayed. All the stores, restaurants, clothing boutiques, gadget emporiums, entertainment venues, they're all present in this one giant venue. The mall itself had 6 floors, and with wide eyes, Lucas gazed at all them with excitement.

"Enjoying the view, Lucas?" Fox asked, letting himself be amused by the child's excitement.

"Yeah..." Lucas nodded, his mouth slowly hung open by the amazement. Not wanting to hold his excitement any longer, the boy instantly grabbed Fox's wrist once again, this time to rush to the arcades. Fox yelped upon being pulled.

"I can't wait, Mr. McCloud! Let's go!" Lucas exclaimed ecstatically. He has never been this excited in a while, and with the upcoming tournament on the way no less. Therefore, the boy's steps increased in speed, fully intent on getting to the arcade.

Meanwhile, Fox had to endure Lucas' running speed as he was being pulled quickly around the mall. For a moment, he thought that he was going to belch, but thankfully, the vulpine managed to hold it in for the boy's sake. Fox soon managed to be on par with Lucas' quick pace by running a few steps himself.

After traversing the ground floor, they finally got to the arcade, labeled as PlayBlitz Arcade Station. It wasn't hard to imagine the many options that were present in the venue; there were plenty of crane games, roulettes, shoot 'me ups, racing games, fighting games, even a photobooth, the arcade had it all.

Upon entering the place, something caught Lucas' eyes, and he rushed forward, still holding on to Fox's wrist. Lucas abruptly stopped at the main booth, and pointed at what he saw.

"What is it you're pointing at-" Fox began to ask, until he looked the same way as the blonde. "Oh. So that's what you want to win in this arcade?"

"That" in question was a sunflower plush, complete with a little cartoon smile on its face. It was placed on the shelf alongside other winnables, and Lucas being wide-eyed seeing it meant he wanted to win that prize.

"Yeah, that one." Lucas replied, still pointing at his intended goal. "I want it."

Fox looked at the tag, which inscribed the number of tickets needed to win the plush, and frowned slightly.

"Are you sure?" Fox inquired, looking at the psychic. "That plush costs 5000 tickets. We would be here for a while."

Lucas suddenly had a look of defeat, his lips nearly forming a pout. "But I want to get it..." Lucas was sure he wanted that sunflower plush, and the high amount of tickets needed wouldn't stop him there.

"Please, Mr. McCloud..." The child appeared as if he was about to cry, alarming Fox.

"Okay, okay! No need to worry." the vulpine retorted quickly, placing his hands gently on Lucas' shoulders. "If were gonna get that prize, we give it our all here. You up for it?"

Lucas' frown quickly turned into a determined smile. "Yeah, Mr. McCloud!" The boy pumped his fist.

"Alright, Lucas, let's rock and roll!" Fox exclaimed.

With the sunflower plush as their main motivation, the two proceeded to get as many game tokens as they can, and rushed to different games to start their ticket haul.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 complete! This gave me a bit of a challenge, because I didn't want it to be too strange or mundane for you guys. Maybe I succeeded? Who knows?Next up is Chapter 4, and we'll get to see just how much tickets the two will get.**

 **Feel free to give feedback, or not, your choice, but I do appreciate feedback. 😊**


	4. Where It's Fun and Games

**Chapter 4 is here, dudes! I may have been sort of delayed in writing this chapter due to schoolwork, and writing the Commercial Chronicles series, but hey, I write for you guys to enjoy fiction.**

 **From where we left off, Fox and Lucas start their arcade spree! Which games will they play, and how much tickets will they win? Let's see.**

 **Enjoy reading, and maybe after that, you guys can go to an arcade yourselves. Why not?**

* * *

The mission of collecting 5000 tickets has officially started.

Fox's first stop was at a shooting game, which required him to shoot at the virtual targets at the screen. Depending on how many he shoots down, that will be multiplied to 2, and that's how much tickets he will win. The vulpine didn't have any problems with it since he himself wielded a blaster all the time, and he's confident with his aim. The game soon began, and already Fox shot his first 4 targets in a row. More virtual targets appeared, and yet Fox kept his cool and aimed at the screen taking down more of the virtual enemies. It was almost comical seeing an anthropomorphic fox shooting a light gun while doing almost unnecessary poses.

"Hoo! Hah!" Fox grunted, hitting the virtual targets, while doing poses such as turning his back and shooting without looking. He was clearly in his realm.

Meanwhile, Lucas went straight for the roulette-like game, which had a lever to pull to make the wheel spin. Depending on where the arrow points when the wheel stops, the number displayed will be how much he will win. Excited, Lucas pulled down the lever, starting the roulette. Numbers scrolled down quickly, and the wheel slowly began to stop.

"Please, please, please, let me win the high number!" Lucas pleaded, crossing his fingers.

Unfortunately for Lucas, it stopped at the very low number of 6, meaning he only got 6 tickets from the wheel.

"What? Oh, well..." Lucas huffed. "Must try again."

The blonde psychic proceeded to enter another game token, and pulled down the lever to start the roulette again, hoping to get a higher number.

As for Fox, he was having better luck. His final score totaled to 500, and with the multiplier of 2, he got a thousand tickets from the shooting game. Placing the light gun back at its holster for the next players, he spotted the basketball shooting game.

"Now that's something I haven't tried in a while..." Fox pondered, and then enthusiasm hit him like a brick. "Well, I must do this for Lucas!"

The vulpine instantly rushed to the basketball shooting booth, and grabbed his first basketball. Tossing it upward, it got in the ring instantly.

"Yes!" Fox pumped his fist, and he grabbed another ball. The second one was a miss, but he resolved to try again, Lucas' prize motivating him. In line with that, he continued to shoot the basketballs.

Back to Lucas, the roulette once again landed on a disappointing number, 10 to be specific. The boy tried not to lose his resolve, and pulled down the lever once more to try again.

The vulpine, on the other hand, was clearly having the time of his life. Fox managed to shoot several hoop shots, earning 900 points in the process. In turn, he got 900 tickets (because that's how the ticket system works for the game apparently), even if the basketball shooting game malfunctioned after he played it. The game itself short-circuited, causing the game to pop from the malfunction.

"...Whoops." Fox said, immediately going away from the scene, his sights on a pinball game.

Lucas wasn't faring any better; the roulette seemed to give him the worst of numbers, as this time the roulette landed on a _zero._ To add insult to injury, next to the zero, there was the jackpot. The blonde had enough.

"That's it, I won't stand for this." Lucas said indignantly.

He soon concentrated his psychic abilities, activating telekinesis on the roulette. With his mental powers, Lucas turned the roulette, an audible creak coming from the wheel. After concentrating hard enough, the roulette finally landed on the Jackpot spot. The Jackpot spot gave a whopping 2000 tickets as the prize. Lucas did wonder how the game booths managed to make so much tickets, but that didn't matter because he was several steps closer in getting his sunflower plush.

The boy then went to another roulette wheel, different from the previous one, but still had tickets as the winnings. Lucas readied his psychic powers to get his hands on the Jackpot.

Back to Fox, the pinball game seemed to bless him with the highest of numbers, winning 100 tickets in his first try, and 500 in his second.

"This is something else!" Fox said ecstatically, pushing down the button once more to play.

Lucas, meanwhile, had the roulette spinning, and this time, he manipulated the wheel with his mind, moving the Jackpot spot precisely next to the pointer. 1000 tickets were the reward, and the boy loved every second of the arcade spree.

Fox missed his last shot, poor him, but at the very least, he got a lot of tickets for Lucas' long awaited plushie. Therefore, with the bundle of tickets in his arms, the vulpine rushed to Lucas at the roulette.

Lucas soon got exhausted due to using his psychic powers, however, the winnings he got were definitely worth it. He turned to see Fox, pile of tickets in his arms.

"We both got a lot, didn't we, Lucas?" Fox said amusingly.

"Yeah, we sure did, Mr. McCloud!" Lucas cried out happily. The blonde picked up his tickets, and began to make his way to the counter. "Let's get the plushie!"

Fox followed suit, and soon both dumped their huge pile of tickets in front of the arcade cashier, who scanned in all of them. The total finally reached up to a whopping _5,516 tickets,_ and saying that Lucas was so happy was an understatement.

"You have 5516 tickets, so which winnable do you want?" the clerk asked.

Lucas didn't hesitate. "That sunflower plush over there, Mister!"

The clerk got the plushie down from the shelf, and handed it over to Lucas, who instantly embraced it in his arms. Fox chuckled lightly and ruffled Lucas' hair.

"This was fun, Mr. McCloud." Lucas said serenely. "I want to remember this forever."

The vulpine scanned his surroundings for a bit, and he spotted what appeared to be a photo booth. He tapped the boy's shoulder to get his attention.

"You can remember this forever," Fox said, pointing at the photo booth. "With a picture."

With an approving grin from Lucas, the two went inside the photo booth, sitting down and positioning themselves in front of the camera. Fox wrapped an arm around Lucas' shoulders, and the latter held on to his plush.

The camera counted down, and they both smiled for the picture.

* * *

 **And that's it for Chapter 4. Man, I am being verbose in this fic. But that doesn't matter, because if you are reading and enjoying it, I'm happy.**

 **The final Chapter will be up soon, so stay tuned.**

 **Feel free to give feedback, or not, your choice, but I appreciate feedback. 😊**


	5. What It Meant For Him

**Welcome to Chapter 5! This is the final part of this story right here, and we'll see what happens next after Fox and Lucas' time in the arcade. Then you guys will finally see what I meant by the title of this fanfiction.**

 **That being said, enjoy reading!**

* * *

The set of pictures from the photobooth turned out great, with Fox and Lucas smiling in all four of them.

Keeping the picture in his pocket, Fox proceeded to hold Lucas' hand as they went out of the arcade. Never mind the fact that the basketball shooting game was malfunctioning from excessive playing by the vulpine and that the roulettes were jammed due to the psychic's intervention. That aside, the two made their way to the chain of stores and boutiques that were lined up in a along, Lucas looked at the many displays, seeing the products showcased. Then, he turned to Fox and said:

"There are so many things to buy here. I can't tell whether I should get something or not."

Fox, still holding Lucas' hand, replied, "Well, it depends. You can save your money for something later, like I do, or you could be like Falco and impulsively buy whatever the heck you want."

Lucas snickered a little from the vulpine's words. "Mr. Lombardi spends a lot?"

"He does; he's an impulse buyer." Fox said, smirking to himself. "Not a good example of using your money wisely, because the team can only earn so much." He looked around for a few seconds, before turning to Lucas. "Don't tell him I said that though."

"I promise, Mr. McCloud. Cross my heart." the boy replied, giggling lightly as he did so.

"Good." Fox spoke approvingly as they continued walking. Taking in all of the stores present, Lucas promptly set his eyes on a flower store, stopped strolling his feet, and just stared. The vulpine noticed Lucas wasn't walking anymore, and so he turned to see the boy staring.

"Lucas?" Fox called. "What is it?"

Lucas didn't respond right away. After a moment of silence, he answered, "I want to go in that flower shop."

Fox was confused. "What for? Are you getting flowers?"

"...Yes." Lucas replied. "I'm getting a flower for someone important." He let go of Fox's hand and immediately went inside the flower shop. For a moment, Fox was a bit put-off by the boy's sudden silence earlier, but then he remembered a little tidbit he learned from Ness a few years ago.

 _ **A few years prior...**_

 _Ness and Fox were talking among themselves in the park. They spoke of many things, particularly about the Brawl newcomers, then they reached the topic about Lucas, as started by Ness._

 _"So there is Lucas," Ness began, taking a bite of his burger. "He just so happens to be a psychic, like I am. Before that, I didn't even know there were more kids who had abilities like mine."_

 _"Well, at least you're not alone on that bit anymore, Ness." Fox said, leaning back slightly on the bench. "Do you know what he's like? Or what he likes?"_

 _"Hmm..." Ness pondered for a bit, then spoke again. "Lucas did tell me that he likes sunflowers."_

 _"Sunflowers?" Fox repeated._

 _"Yep." the boy confirmed. "He said he likes them because they remind him of his mom...who sadly died."_

 _"Oh..." the vulpine didn't know how to respond to that. Granted, Fox did lose his own parents to unfortunate circumstances, but for a boy like Lucas to lose his mother at a tender age...it was hard to think about._

 _Ness must've noticed Fox's sudden silence, since he said next, "Anyways, if you ever get to spend time with him, just please, make him feel happy."_

 _"...Okay. I will, Ness." Fox replied._

 ** _Present Time..._**

Looking back at that conversation, it was clear that Lucas wanting the sunflower plushie was more than liking it for its cute design. Fox sighed, chiding himself for not realizing this sooner. The blonde was so meek and very hesitant at times; it was obvious that he had some things experienced that he would rather not relive, being cautious in the process. Fox didn't have time to think of it more, however, as Lucas appeared out of the flower shop, sunflowers in one hand, a pack of sunflower seeds and his plush in the other.

"I'm done buying stuff, Mr. McCloud." Lucas said, satisfied with himself. "Let's go."

"Yeah. Let's." Fox simply spoke, taking Lucas by the hand again once the latter clutched everything in one arm.

They tread inside the building, finally exiting Smashville Mall once they found the way out. During their walk back, it was a bit silent between the two of them, at least until Lucas let go of Fox's hand, and pointed towards an arch. Said arch had the words "Community Garden" written on it.

"I'll plant the seeds there first," Lucas began, holding the packet. "Then we'll probably get back. You wouldn't mind, right?"

The vulpine gave a smile. "Not at all. In fact, I'll help you out."

Nothing more needed to be said as they proceeded to enter Smashville's Community Garden. The two entered the floral section of the garden, where a huge pile of soil was laid. Not wasting anytime, the two proceeded to plant the seeds, taking great care in doing so. It was ensured that the seeds were especially under direct sunlight for them to grow. A few hours had passed, and once they were done, Fox and Lucas stood up, and admired their hardwork.

"Soon there'll be more of them here in this garden, and it will look great." Lucas said, holding the sunflowers and his plush.

"Indeed it will." Fox returned the sentiment, and proceeded to walk out of the garden. "Now, we must go home."

"Yeah..." Lucas yawned. Then, the boy recalled he had to give the bundle of sunflowers, so he instantly caught up to Fox, and called out. "Wait! Mr. McCloud!"

Fox stopped in his tracks. He turned to see Lucas, with his arm outstretched, the sunflowers in hand. At first, the vulpine didn't get what Lucas was doing, then realization hit him like a brick.

"Oh...the flowers are for me?"

"Yeah..." Lucas nodded. "I don't know how to properly thank you for taking care of me. But I do appreciate your kindness towards me, Mr. McCloud." The boy moved closer to Fox, still clutching the plants. "So I'm saying it with sunflowers. I hope you like them."

Fox remained silent. Lucas was briefly nervous, as he thought he did something wrong. Then he felt an arm wrapped around his back, and soon Lucas was pulled into an embrace. Fox hugged him gently, yet firmly, as he took the bundle of sunflowers from Lucas' hand.

"I love them, Lucas. Thank you." Fox spoke, and he was met with silence. Curious, he turned his head to see Lucas asleep in the embrace. The vulpine simply sighed with a smile, as he picked up Lucas in his arms, not forgetting the plush.

The walk back home was a bit long and tiresome, and yet Fox didn't mind it one bit. When he was already at the park, closer to the Apartment Complex, he caught the silhouette of Wolf, carrying both the souvenirs from the Amusement Park, and an already-asleep Toon Link in his arms. It looked like both of them had fun, as Toonie was peacefully sleeping, and Wolf seemed to be faintly smiling down at the Hylian. Wolf smiling was something rare for Fox to see, but he didn't pay attention to it, as he proceeded back to the apartment.

Once there, Fox soon met Rosalina, who was waiting at the entrance.

"It looks like Lucas got tired from today." Rosalina tenderly spoke, proceeding to carry Lucas and his souvenir.

"He did." Fox chuckled. "Lucas also gave me something too, to thank me."

"That's sweet." Rosalina smiled. "Goodnight Fox."

"Goodnight, and thank you." Fox replied.

"For what?" Rosalina asked.

"For letting me take care of him." Fox answered, holding the sunflowers tenderly.

* * *

 ***loud exhale* So the story finally ends here. I hope you enjoyed the fanfic. Took me a while to finish, but it was worth it.**

 **This has been Say it with Sunflowers. *bows***

 **Feel free to give feedback, or not, your choice, but I do appreciate it. :)**


End file.
